


Pregame Saihara is Still Saihara, So I Love Him Too!

by 3cto8iologist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coming In Pants, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Grinding, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: -Post killing game-K1-B0 has finally been rebuilt, being with Saihara is different now.Saihara switches between pregame and his in game personality. K1-B0 gets touched a lot when he's pregame Saihara. He still loves him.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 84





	Pregame Saihara is Still Saihara, So I Love Him Too!

**Author's Note:**

> it's not a multiple personality thing, it's not DID. It's just,,, pregame shu just shows up and in game shu shows up sometimes.
> 
> So just like, keep that in mind. Not trying to accidentally offend anyone.

Ever since I came back,

I feel a little different.

I guess it makes sense since my personality wasn't ly mine.

Shuichi is different, I guess his personality was fake too. He's been going back from his usual caring self to being some obsessive jerk.

I still love him I think. 

So I don't mind him acting a little different.

We're in his room, sitting on his bed.

"Kiibo, can I kiss you?" 

I don't answer, I just press my lips to his, kissing him softly before moving back to look at him.

He blushes, some pink blood runs from his nose, I know it's not the normal Saihara, but he's still him and he's cute.

I guess I can still feel love for obsessive jerks.

The taller boy grabs my hand, I appreciate the gesture, even though his hand is kind of sweaty. 

"Saihara, which one are you?"

" Real one. "

I look at his flushed face, he looks away when I do. 

" I, um, Kiibo, I want to touch you,, "

Here we go again.

"No thanks, I'm fine with kisses and hand holding."

I am, I don't think I'm ready for something like that. Last time we did,,, it while he was feeling more like the real him, it was weird. Very weird.

"Please? I just want to prove I love you, you're so perfect, so amazing. Let me do this for you."

He probably means well. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Fine. I'm not letting you inside again yet, you were too rough."

His breathing gets heavy, "Of,, Of course."

His cups my face and kisses my lips, it was sloppy. I won't lie. I don't think he's great at kissing, but he's confident I guess?

His other hand grips my metal waist, pulling me closer to him. 

His tongue pushes into my mouth, exploring my opening. 

I whine into the kiss and try to reciprocate, he pulls away from me.

"So perfect. I love robots,, so perfect."

" Uh, thanks? " I awkwardly shuffle away from him. 

He grabs my waist again and pulls me onto his lap.

"You're amazing, kiibo, I'm serious."

I hide my face in his shoulder, "Thank you, Saihara,,"

He kisses my cold metal neck lovingly, it feels strange, but not bad. It feels good,,

He bucks up into me with a groan.

"You make so happy Kiibo, you make me feel so good. I think of you constantly, I love you. " He mumbles praise into me.

" 's feels weird,, "

"Shh, I'll make you feel good, Kiibs."

Shuichi grinds into my bottom, moaning in my ear. He grips my waist harder and his second hand roams my white hair. 

"Saihara, you make me feel good, but,,, bad,, this a human feeling, correct?"

" Uh huh, you're so cute, you know? A cute robot. "

"Cute?"

His movements become more frantic, " So cute, so innocent, so perfect.

" 'm not- Ah! " His hand moves from my waist to my crotch plate, it's unusually sensitive!

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum in my pants, I'm so gross, I don't deserve you -"

I hold onto him tight as he rubs the metal plate extremely fast. I bite onto my lip to suppress my moans.

"Kiibo, you're amazing! I love you, you're so good- Nng!" 

He thrusts up a final time and stops his movements. Including the hand he had been using to make me feel good.

I whine and rub into his hand sloppily.

"Please? Make me feel good, Saihara~ I want to feel as good as you,,"

"Okay, Kiibo,,, you're so good for me,," Shuichi continues his previous actions .

" 's good,, " I press kisses to his blushing face repeatedly.

He moves faster as I reach closer to my climax, He doesnt seen to be trying as hard, but I enjoy it nonetheless.

"You're going to cum? Cum for me, my perfect robot. You're mine."

" Saihara! " 

I cry his name as I orgasm, legs and hips shaking at the feeling.

"Good boy. Such a good robot." He presses a kiss to my lips .

He lays me down on the bed, getting up to look for a different pair of underwear in the drawers.

He stops in front of his open drawer for a few seconds. The silence only filled with our breathing.

"I- I'm so sorry I'm so perverted, Kiibo. That's not- well it is me, but I know it's not the one you like. "

" 's ok, Saihara. I'll always love you,, "

"I'll be better soon."

" You're already good. Both are good Saiharas because they're Saihara and I love Saihara. "

He slips on the boxers before getting into bed with me.

"I love you too, Kiibo."

**Author's Note:**

> yall please check out my interactive saiibo fic, I'm really excited about it


End file.
